


3+1＝4

by RunningVanilla



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Summary: wrwrd的同人。也许他是位数学教师。逃犯看着黑板上漂亮的等式，这样想到。四流，捏造多め，仿《来客》。





	3+1＝4

这天未及入夜，屋中的火炉就已点了起来。当巨响传来的时候，エーミール坐在椅子上就着热气与灯光读书，正值故事的高潮环节。  
他往窗外看：雪势更甚，而与它一道落下的夕阳早已不见踪影。エーミール有些担心是那声响是屋檐上的积雪落下来堵在门前，于是他把摊开的小说就这样直接留在椅子上，拿起提灯下楼去查看情况。这栋屋子的一楼是交由他负责的小学堂，此时没有亮着灯，空荡的教室里充斥着冬夜无孔不入的寒冷，エーミール紧了紧裹在身上的衣服。  
穿过整齐摆放的桌椅，他将门打开，立刻就有什么同裹着雪花的大风一起跌了进来。エーミール认出这是一名年轻的男子，登时吓坏了。他将提灯放到地上，赶忙连拖带拽地把那个人带进屋子里。那男子在这样冷的夜里赤着脚、衣着单薄，双手受缚。他浑身像冰块一样冷，若非口鼻处尚有呼出的白气，エーミール几乎要认定他是个死人。将自己的外衣脱下来罩在这个人的身上后，エーミール又把教室里的火炉也点起来，返回楼上重新给自己找了件外套，并且烧了壶水。  
等他再来到教室里，那年轻人正裹着他的衣服凑在火炉旁取暖，身体微微颤抖。エーミール将绑着他的粗绳给解开，问他能否自己喝水。见年轻人无言却急切地点头，エーミール把装着热水的玻璃杯递到他手里。青年近乎贪婪地将还很滚烫的热水喝下，嘴唇逐渐褪去骇人的紫色，只是开裂的地方看起来依旧很疼。  
“谢、谢谢。”他的声音哑哑的。  
エーミール想了想，又倒了一杯给他，问到：“你叫什么名字？”  
青年再次将水饮尽，回答依旧是轻轻的，但哑得不那么厉害了：  
“ゾム。”  
“你为什么被绑着？”  
“他、他们、他们想要把我送去受死刑……”  
エーミール脸上显出讶异的神情：“你是逃犯？你犯了什么罪？”  
“我不是！他们说我杀了人、但怎么可能，我、我、我甚至不认识他们说的那个人！”  
ゾム猛烈地咳嗽起来。固然激动，但他此刻连站起来的力气都没有。他捧着不再有温度的玻璃水杯，看起来垂头丧气。  
“你没有杀人么？”  
“我没有。”  
他的眼睛像野兽那样亮，但并非目露凶光。エーミール想起自己的那杆猎枪，迟疑了一会儿，对ゾム说：  
“好罢，我相信你。你今晚可以住下……你有回去的地方吗？”  
ゾム面上刚刚露出喜悦之情，又为悲伤盖过，他摇了摇头。  
“明天警官们可能会来询问我。你知道的，这里可以说是偏僻。嗯……我和他们的关系还算不错，也许、他们可能会看在我的面子上重新审一审你的案子？”  
“真、真的吗？！”  
エーミール没有直接回应他，只是问他现在能否自己走动。ゾム试着动了动腿，此刻已经恢复了知觉。  
“你应该饿了吧？正好我要准备晚餐。”エーミール站起身，慢吞吞地带着ゾム上了二楼，嘱咐他先去洗澡剃须。自己则划开火柴点起灶火煮起了土豆。在他将煮熟的土豆捣成泥，兑入牛奶和盐做成土豆泥之后，ゾム仍未从浴室中出来。于是エーミール又拿出煎锅，倒上油煎了两个鸡蛋和一些熏肉。  
等到他把散乱堆放的书和纸张都挪开，将两个盛着食物的餐盘和装着方才剩下温水的水杯放到桌上时，ゾム浑身赤裸、湿漉漉地走了出来。エーミール赶紧找来毛巾和自己衣物中较为宽松的给他。ゾム剃去了胡须，油腻腻的长发也已经洗净剪短，整个人不再像之前那样有阴郁的感觉，怎么看都确实不像是个罪犯。  
他二人用了晚饭之后——ゾム将余下的土豆泥全都一扫而空了。エーミール从与书柜并排放置的另一个柜子里找出备用的寝具交给ゾム，告知他因为这屋里没有多余的地方和床可供睡觉，只好委屈他今晚睡在教室的讲桌上。ゾム托着柔软的被褥，望着堆满书籍的单人沙发问到：“你是老师？”  
“对。”  
“你教什么？”  
“语文、历史、地理……什么都教。”  
“你真厉害。”  
“毕竟这里只有我一个老师。”  
ゾム没有再说话。エーミール将那盏亮着的提灯交给他，向他道了晚安后进了自己的寝室。  
雪仍在下，大约会将那个人的脚印尽数遮去吧。エーミール早就忘记了还读到一半的小说，但仍是转辗反侧、难以入眠。他坐起身，下了床找出自己许久没有用过的猎枪来。他想即使那个年轻人真的骗了他，这也是有备无患。做好这些准备后，他重新上床盖好被子，终于睡着。  
第二天他醒得很早，贴着房门听了一会：外面静悄悄的。他蹑手蹑脚地端着枪走出去，尽量不叫楼梯发出声音地下了楼。教室中提灯发出的昏暗光芒仍没有灭掉，只是没有ゾム的身姿。想到也许他是逃走了，エーミール并没有很惊讶。不如说这样更好，他折身将枪放回了自己的房间内。等他收拾好那套给陌生人用过的寝具后，那位他以为再也不会相见的“陌生人”便抱着许多树枝走了进来，四目相对，俱是一愣。  
ゾム有些窘促地解释自己找了些不怎么潮的树枝，可以用来烧。エーミール不好意思告诉他这间屋子的后院有柴堆，还有种着胡萝卜和土豆的小菜园——通常由他顽皮但好心的学生们帮忙打理。因此他让ゾム抱着树枝上楼，跟他一起吃早餐。由于他只煮了一杯分量的咖啡，此刻不得不兑水。看起来ゾム身体很健康，因此エーミール也不再考虑是否容易消化，将面包分给他。和昨晚一样煎了蛋和肉，再热了罐豆子。学堂已经放假了，因此エーミール将洗净的餐具放好，打开收音机。他从烟盒中衔出一根烟，询问ゾム要不要也来一支。ゾム摇摇头，表示自己不是很喜欢香烟，エーミール看看时间，觉得警官可能差不多要来了，便让ゾム去自己的卧室里躲起来、不要发出声音。  
エーミール下楼，站在屋外抽起烟。今天是个阴天，他想着过会铲雪时要小心不要滑倒。一个小黑点出现在他视野的尽头，逐渐由小变大——与他相熟的警官果然造访此处，エーミール叹息着踩灭烟头。两天前对方才为他送来配发的粮食，想要包庇ゾム的话，就连说他是自己的亲戚都很可疑。  
他请老警官上去坐坐。搬开了沙发上小山似的书册，エーミール端来的不是茶水而是酒。这位先生和他很熟悉了，因此也并不客气，三言两语间便形容出昨夜ゾム的样子，问他有没有见过。エーミール问到：“怎么啦？他是犯了什么错？”老警官吃了酒，身子暖和起来，面色愈发红润，他故作神秘地让エーミール倾耳过来，告诉他：若非你口风一向紧，我也不会告诉你。其实此人无罪，乃是特地为将军家的小儿子准备的替罪羔羊！  
见エーミール讶异，他又补充道，你也知道马上就要打仗，我们不能去惹恼一位英勇的将军呵！你要切记保密！随后，他又恢复了惯常的音量：“所以，你是见到他没有？”  
“没有，先生。”  
“当真？”  
“当真。”  
“好吧，你不介意我看看你的屋子？”  
“请吧。”  
エーミール心中紧张，但也不敢加以阻拦。他跟着警官把自己住的地方兜了个遍，终于到了卧室前。エーミール此刻心中只希望ゾム机灵些，把自己藏好。  
警官没有拧门把，只轻轻一推门便开了。他先检查床底，起来时费了很大功夫，エーミール还搀扶了他一把。当他最后检查衣柜时，还笑话エーミール家中的书又多了，不仅床底，如今连衣柜都要被占用。  
他拍拍エーミール的肩膀：“好了，感谢你的配合。我该去别处问问了，再见！”エーミール将他送至楼下，隔着教室的窗子看他渐行渐远，终于如获大赦。他返回卧室，被抱着他的枪盘腿坐在地上的ゾム吓了一跳。  
“你刚才躲在床底？还好他没有发现你。”  
“我会打他。”  
“你会用枪？”  
“不会，但我力气很大，可以砸到他脑袋开花。”  
エーミール看他眼中有戾气，心想，此时这才真真像是杀人犯。于是他说：  
“我可以教你如何用枪，但你只能用它去猎野兽。”


End file.
